Hobo
The Hobo is the protagonist villain from the online video-game Hobo. He is a homeless man that fights people (if not often on those who doesn't challenge him.) he crosses along his way. He makes appearances in seven games. Hobo is known to be very lazy but when it comes to attacking him, he goes out and attacks as many people that get in his way. He was created by ArmorGames and SeethingSwarm. History Hobo 1 Hobo appears to be laying on the ground, sleeping in the middle of the day. Police officer sees Hobo sleeping and gets really angry and ends up hitting the Hobo, showing the Hobo a sign that says that city-dump isn't allowed. Hobo then becomes upset and attacks the officer after of which he ends up murdering him and goes on to proccess and murder much more people in the city. In the end, Hobo surrenders to the officers and is put in jail. Hobo is last seen sleeping in the jail cell. Hobo 2: Prison Brawl In the second part, Hobo is seen sleeping again in his jail cell. When the prisoners are let out for lunch time, Hobo's inmate sees that Hobo didn't clean the toilet when he took a dump. The inmate attackes Hobo, showing him the dirty toilet, which makes Hobo again furious and proceeded into murdering the inmate and go into a brutal rampage in order to kill all the officers and the inmates. In the end, Hobo fights Troops, defeats them, and escapes prison. Hobo 3: Wanted In the third part, Hobo was again laying on the ground as he is homeless, and a officer recognizes him as one of the wanted criminals. The officer attacks Hobo, showing him his wanted poster, but Hobo becomes enraged and starts another massacre. Hobo ends up murdering a lot of officers, people and Troops. In the end, Hobo escapes the city, goes to the nearest tree and falls asleep. Hobo 4: Total War Several army soldiers end up finding Hobo asleep on the tree. The soldiers again fail to take Hobo into a jail, with Hobo starting another massacre, where he kills a lot of soldiers. In the end, Hobo fights with a tank and manages to defeat it with its fighting skills. Hobo ends the 4th part by going to another tree and falling asleep. An alien spaceship then shows up and abducts Hobo. Hobo 5: Space Brawls Hobo ends up getting removed from earth by the aliens, which took Hobo to study him. The aliens ended up making clones of Hobo's and Hobo becomes upset and starts a massive massacre in the alien-space ship with his clones and the aliens. The ending is the same as usual, Hobo murders everyone in the ship and then goes to sleep. Hobo in Hell Hobo dies in the space-ship due to the space-ship running out of oxygen. As expected Hobo was sent in hell, and has to fight with all the demons in hell. Hobo also fights with various demonic-creatures. In the end, Hobo has to defeat Satan himself in order to leave hell. Hobo in Heaven Hobo ends up destroying hell and gets sent into heaven. He gets attacked and sees a sign that says that Hobos aren't allowed in heaven. Hobo gets furious and ends up attacking and killing everyone in heaven. Hobo has to defeat all the angels and in the end he has to battle God in order to leave heaven. In the end, God grabs Hobo and tells Hobo that he can't defeat God. In the end, Hobo ends up falling asleep in heaven and stays in heaven. Skills In the games, Hobo learns new combos, which he uses in order to kill his victims faster then usual. In every part, a new combo is learned: Part 1 *A - Punch & To pick up and throw objects. *S - Kicks and stuff. *A + A + S - Spit. *S + S + A - Nose slaiva. * A + S - Cough. *S + A - Fart. *A + S + A - Barf. *S + A + S - Poo. Part 2 *A + S + S - Piss. *A + S + A + S - Long barfing. *S + A + S + A - Long pooing. *A + S + S + A - Long pissing. Part 3 *A + D - Eyeballs attack. *S + D - Belly attack. *A + S + D - Tongue attack. Part 4 *A + D + S - Disorded eyeballs-head attack. *S + A + D - Long barfing and pooing. Part 5 *S + D + S - Belly and poo attack. Part 6 *A + S + W - Fire breathing. *S + A + W - Fire fart. *S + A + W + S - Big fire fart. *A + S + W + A - Big fire breath. Part 7 *A + W - Throwing the angel-ring. *S + D + A - Angelic belly-attack. *A + D + W - Yellow lasers trough mouth & eyes. *S + A + D + W - Long barfing, pooing, pissing and release of blood. Victims When someone wakes up the Hobo, he will attack anyone who he sees. Most of his victims would fight back, and try to defeat the Hobo, but some are very weak to the point they are just trying to run away from Hobo in order to survive. Mainly Hobo's victims appear to be adult-men. In some occasions, Hobo would even attack women and children with out any remorse. After all of his rampages, he would just find a quiet place and go to sleep like nothing happened to anyone. Gallery Images Hobo.jpg TheHobo.png Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Internet Villains Category:Mute Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Inmates Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal Category:Dimwits Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Protagonists Category:Successful Category:Damned Souls Category:Rogues Category:Malefactors Category:Nameless Category:Paranormal Category:One-Man Army Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Brutes Category:Mutated Category:Contradictory Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Inconclusive Category:Outcast Category:Twin/Clone Category:Destroyers Category:On & Off